


been thinkin' bout you lots lately

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [41]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, They get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: ashton gets calum a birthday present.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	been thinkin' bout you lots lately

“Hey, Cal, can you come in here for a minute?”

Ashton was making his way towards the kitchen of their home with their groceries, trying to bring in as much as possible at once. There were a few key things still in the car he needed to get himself, so he was trying to get Calum’s attention to help bring in what he had currently.

Calum rounds the corner, messy curls laying atop his head as he looks at Ashton struggling to carry in the bags of groceries in his arms. He laughs a little bit, rushing over to him to take some of the bags.

“You know, you could have called me on your way home and I could have come out to help you,” Calum laughs softly, grabbing some of them from him. Ashton laughs a little bit, shaking his head as the burden is lifted from his shoulders, making the rest of the way towards the kitchen with Calum trailing close behind him. “Are there more in the car?”

Ashton sets his bags down on the kitchen floor, shaking his head a little bit. “Just one or two things, I can snag them,” he says with a soft grin. Calum sets his own bags down on the floor, looking around at the haul he’s returned with. “Would you mind getting them put away for me?” Calum huffs and blows some curls out of his face with his breath, hands on his hips.

“That’s the real reason you wanted me to come out here, you just wanted me to put them away for you,” he laughs a little bit. “You’re lucky I love you or I would tell you no.”

“Well, only seems fair since you refused to come to the store with me,” Ashton grins, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Calum’s cheek. Calum blushes a little bit, smiling softly at him. “I’ll be back to help, I just have to grab the last few things out of the car.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Calum retorts, opening the fridge and starting to put them away for the two of them. Ashton lets out a sigh before heading back out to the car, grabbing the last two bags and the little crate that’s set in the back of his car. He shuts the car door and heads back inside, leaving the bags in the hallway and setting the crate down. He opens it, pulling the small creature out and cradling it in his arms as he makes his way back towards the kitchen.

He was out of the house for maybe 5 minutes and Calum had already finished putting all the groceries away. One of the things Ashton loved about living with Calum was how effectively he could get things done once he put his mind to them. He was putting a can of green beans into the cupboard when he notices Ashton’s presence, and when he turns to see him he nearly drops the can on top of his own head.

“Ashton,” he says, his voice hesitant and inquisitive as he looks between him and the puppy that is cradled in his arms delicately. “Is that…?”

“Oh, this? She’s your birthday present. Sorry she’s a little late,” he hums a little bit before looking back up at him with a grin. Calum softens a little bit, looking at Ashton with adoration in his eyes before looking back to the puppy.

“You got me a puppy?” he asks softly. He’d been asking for one for years now, but it had never been the right time, the right place for one. Things between them were stable for once, and he felt like they were both ready to take on this responsibility. Ashton nods a little bit, and the puppy pulls it’s head from Ashton’s arms, panting and barking excitedly. “I… god damn it, Ashton…” He laughs a little bit, trying not to tear up. “Does she have a name?”

“Nope, I thought I would leave that up to you,” he says. He sets the puppy down on the floor, and she sniffs around the kitchen before making her way over to Calum and sniffing at his feet. He coos at her softly, leaning down to scoop her up into his arms, scratching at her ears as she pants excitedly.

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing,” he grins down at her. “Hm… you look like a Noodle to me. What do you think, Ash?” Ashton laughs a little bit, leaning against the doorway whilst admiring the picture perfect moment that is Calum looking at his new puppy with the biggest heart eyes he’s ever seen.

“You must be hungry, babe,” he laughs. “Noodle sounds like a great name, however.” He crosses over to them and rubs the puppy’s head affectionately. “Why don’t you go get all the puppy stuff I got set up? It’s sitting in the hall. I’ll finish putting what’s left of the groceries away and then make some dinner, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me,” Calum says with a soft grin. “Come on, Noodle, you wanna come see your new home?” He makes his way out of the kitchen and Ashton watches him go with a little bit of a grin, thinking about how he really hit the nail on the head with this one.

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:

Getting a puppy, turns out, was a terrible idea for Ashton’s morale.  
Sure, Calum was happy. He was the happiest he’s seen him in a long time, actually. But, on the other hand, now all that Calum spent his time doing was spending time taking care of Noodle instead of focusing any of his energy at him.

He understands -- puppies are a lot of work. But during the day he’s spending it trying to teach her tricks and taking her outside or to the park, and in the evening he’s snuggling with her on the couch when they try to watch their evening television shows. And at bedtime, instead of putting her in her kennel, like they’re supposed to, she sleeps with them in their bed. Calum spends his time snuggling her now, instead of Ashton, and he’s convinced he’s never going to get laid ever again at this point.

It’s been about a month of this, and Ashton’s trying his hardest to be accepting, he is. But he also misses getting his quality time with Calum. It’s probably about 1 in the morning, and Noodle is snuggled between the two of them, sound asleep, and Calum is scratching behind her ears as he tries to fall asleep. Ashton is facing the opposite wall away from them, trying to pretend that everything is okay, but he lets out a soft sigh.

Calum notices, because he always notices when something’s up with Ashton, especially when there’s a tell. “You okay, Ash?” he asks, his voice quiet. Ashton just nods, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to sleep.

“‘m fine,” he says with a little bit of a shrug, pulling the covers up a little higher. Calum looks him over for a moment, assessing the situation before he gently scoops up Noodle and moves her to the foot of the bed, scooting closer to Ashton and wrapping his arms around him.

“What, what is it?” he hums, pressing a kiss below his ear. Ashton grumbles in response, pretending to sleep. “Oh, I see. Is somebody jealous?” He grins a little bit, sliding his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

“I’m not jealous,” he says, huffing a little bit as he leans back into Calum’s touch. Calum hums softly, laughing a little bit as he presses another kiss to his cheek.

“It’s okay to be jealous, babe, I know I’ve been spending all of my time with Noodle,” he says with a little bit of a smile. “It’s kind of cute, actually, if anything.” He presses another kiss to his cheek. “But know that Noodle will never get between us, you know that?” Ashton rolls back over to face Calum, looking at him with big eyes.

“You promise?” he says softly. Calum laughs softly, and nods a little bit.

“I promise,” he hums, and he kisses him gently, erasing any doubts that he might have had. (And the way that Noodle shoved her way back between them halfway through the night and snuggled towards Ashton helped that inkling too.)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
